The Holy Kingdom of Oraclos
Oraclos was created by the Goddess Ora and is the only kingdom left that still worships her. It is inhabited by humans that can shift their shape between two forms: human and beast. The kingdom is split into six regions, each region predominantly inhabited by a singular race of shifter. In comparison to the other kingdoms, Oraclos far behind in terms of technological, scientific, and even magical evolution. The reason for this is for two thousand years, Oraclos was separated from the rest of the world by a planar barrier. It simply didn't exist to everyone else, not even appearing on the map until the year 3009 of the Gorn calendar in which it suddenly and viciously dropped into the sea. Now that it is part of the world as a whole, it is wary of the other kingdoms, fearing invasion and an easy surrender because of their extreme disadvantage. They are unwelcoming of outsiders but don't do anything to push them away either, fearing retaliation. However, they take pride in the fact that they still remember all of their histories and maintain their old ways, even though their historical knowledge before their own creation is incorrect and highly biased. Tourists will visit Oraclos to see their festivals and know what life was like for their own countries two thousand years ago. History Oraclos was created by Ora for her sister Mira, in order to train her on how to govern a domain. It began as a land populated only by animals, but Mira was dissatisfied and had Ora make them into humans. However, they retained the ability to shift to their bestial forms should they desire to. The humans rebelled against the Goddesses, and the Goddesses retreated, deciding to crown one of the humans' own as their king and watch from afar. However, Mira kept close to King Cassius and protected him when the rebels attacked again, dying to save his life. As punishment, Ora turned the rebels into monsters and cast them into a separate plane called Miraclos. She then left the kingdom to its own devices. Without her there, the power protecting the kingdom waned, and the two planes were soon merging into one. The Mirans attacked and Cassius, without any preparation or knowledge of how to handle this situation, begged the Goddess for aid. She appeared before him and bestowed the Calling Stone to him to aid his fight and disappeared again, this time for good. Cassius fought back the Mirans, sealing them beyond the barrier once again but dying in the process. This pattern would continue two more times, each 500 years apart until the day came when the fighting would cease, and as thanks for their efforts in saving Mira from corruption, the Goddesses restored Oraclos' place in the rest of the world. Geography Landscape Oraclos is comprised of six biomes referred to The Regions: *Moiraios; *Lykaios; *Janome; *Yguane; *Leah; and *Mara Each region is separated by the shift in the landscape and its peoples. The northern half or Oraclos is heavily forested, thinning out into hills and plains. A range of mountains lines the western edge of the island, the tallest mountain being a dormant volcano. Janome itself is a separate island from mainland Oraclos, sitting east about three days' journey by boat. Three uninhabited islands form an archipelago south of Oraclos, also, bridging the gap between Oraclos and the Wastelands. Oraclos is larger in size than mainland Enyo but smaller than Sylpheria. However, both of its neighbors have colonized multiple nations to the east and west and therefore are much larger than Oraclos in population. The Wastelands to the south dwarf all three countries in size though it is scarcely populated due to its miasma. Wildlife Although the people of Oraclos have bestial forms, the majority of animals in Oraclos are incapable of shifting. In addition, Orans (with the exception of Pihassi peoples) are unafraid to hunt and eat the meat of other living creatures or to domesticate them. The Raseri are known for taming and training wild dogs to help in their hunt, and the Queens Guard utilizes falcons or mice to deliver messages. Orans do, however, greatly respect the natural wildlife and have strict hunting and fishing laws and practices. The most popular hunting game in Oraclos' forests, by and large, is the Mossy Deer and the Ciocioato Rabbit. In the mountains, it's the Spiny-Maned Goat or the Ashglow Pheasant, and in the southern dry range, the Crested Gnu. People in Janome mainly eat fish (the most abundant being the Nephrite Striker) but people living inland will hunt the Silver Spear Boar. Three creatures that are forbidden from being touched in any way are the Arbiter Eagle, the Rosy-Eyed Rabbit, and the Seles Butterfly due to their associations with the Goddesses and the Royal Family Crest. There are also animals unique and treasured by each region, but the law against trapping, selling, and killing the Arbiter Eagle, Rosy-Eyed Rabbit and Seles Butterfly are universal and result in heavy fines and sometimes imprisonment. Government The King/Queen's Council Oraclos is governed first and foremost by a King who is advised by a council. The council is made up of: * the Captain-General of the Oraclean Army (Defense Advisor), * the High Priest of the Oran Faith (Morals Advisor), * the Spymaster of the Queen's Guard (Intelligence Advisor), * the Royal Treasurer (Finance and Resources Advisor), * the Chief Physician of the Oraclean Apothecary League (Health Advisor), * the Six Dukes of The Regions (People's Representatives), and most recently * the Chief Foreign Ambassador (Foreign Relations Advisor). The King has the final say in matters relating to the kingdom as a whole and any cases around the area of the capital. Occasionally, if cases are pushed up high enough, he will settle them. The King also has authority over the grand temples, surpassing the power of even the High Priest in some matters, though it has yet to happen that a king must usurp power. However, in turn, if the council feels the King has overstepped his bounds or is acting in bad faith, then they have the power to dethrone him and vote a new king into power. The Regions Beneath the King are the Dukes of the Regions, having power over their respective region as a whole. They act as the representatives of their region in the King's Council and make region-wide decisions and laws. Once a season, they hold a meeting of the Lords where they are caught up to speed of the goings-on and troubles of the region to report to the capital. Naturally, Lords rule over smaller domains than the Dukes, and beneath them are the Mayors of the towns. An example of the ladder of power is this: # Martillo d'Oro and Bronceside each have a Mayor. An incident occurs in both towns. # The incident is reported to the Lord of Flamesummit. He consults the Lords of Northcliff and Southspring and learns that the issue is regionwide. # They report to the Duke of Yguane. The Duke consults the nearby Dukes, the Dukes of Mara and Leah, and learns the problem extends to them as well. # The issue is escalated to the King who calls Court to discuss it with the council and reach a decision. The Church Each town has a temple with each region having a Grand Temple. There are no power differences between the priests of the smaller temples and the priests of the grand temples. The eldest priests are made the leaders of the temple and are called "elders". If the temple is small enough to only have one priest then that priest doesn't get a special title. After the death of the previous High Priest, the head of all the temples, the elders hold a meeting to elect a new one in Temple Gaium (the oldest temple, since Dourmire was reconstructed and relocated). The High Priest to hold the longest term was Eldred deCuernos-Blancos, originally the elder of Acero Peak. He was rumored to have lived over the age of a hundred. Demographics Races Oraclos' peoples are composed of six races of shape-shifting humans. The human half is their default, considered to be what they show to others and used as a means to express themselves and communicate. On the other side, their bestial form is a representation of their true self and while still shown to others, cannot be modified. However, they still can communicate via a spectral voice sent directly to the other person, though it cannot be heard after a certain distance. The volume of said voice is controlled based on the sending party's state of mind. An often asked question to Orans is whose form does a child inherit as a result of inter-racial coupling. After the first generation, a child is born without a bestial form. Once they reached a point where they 'discover their true self' they achieve the second form and choose which of the two bestial forms they prefer. If they have not chosen or cannot choose, then the form closest to their personality and level of comfort appears as a default. 'Emotional maturity' usually occurs for an Oran around the age of twelve or thirteen. Sometimes, it appears as late as twenty or in extreme situations, as early as six or seven. Orans do not use the acquiring of their bestial forms as an indicator of mental or physical maturity, using the physical age of eighteen as their legal adult status. It is simply defined as 'when one has come to understand themselves'. In most cases, if the act of finding the true self has not occurred as an accident and is instead the choice of the child to seek it, it is done so using a ceremony. The ceremony takes place at the local temple at night. The parents wait off to the side while the child is put to sleep by an apothecary at the altar. Incense is burned to calm the child's nerves and the priest prays to the Goddesses to ease their journey. In the dream, it is often said that a copy of the child appears to them, and the two hold a long conversation. Sometimes, it is the child alone and they have to traverse a trail or a harsh landscape. Some even say the beast itself appears before them and ask them a series of questions. Whatever the case is, when they awake, they have taken the bestial form. However, if they fail to come to a decision or they are not ready, then they can try again later. The races are: * Paardi - Tiger or Leopard forms, mostly inhabiting the forested region of Moiraios. * Gharmhyrr - Wolf forms, mostly inhabiting the wooded region of Lykaios. * Cetea - Serpent forms, mostly inhabiting the island of Janome. * Drokon - Wyrm forms, mostly inhabiting the mountains of Yguane. * Pihassi - Pegasus forms, mostly inhabiting the plains and hills of Leah. * Shyrdaal - Griffin forms, mostly inhabiting the badlands of Mara. There are cases where, depending on the situation of parentage or mutated genes, other forms are acquired. Most of the time, these forms are kept a secret, and it is only within the reign of King Priam (who he, himself, has a "rare breed") that these people are starting to open up and come forward. Known holders of "rare breed" are: * Bisha Nonne - Guardian to Queen Miriam; a Unicorn * Cinder Doran - Famed physician, known for strange healing powers, under the moniker "The Phoenix"; a Phoenix * Heracles Nemea - Captain-General of the Oraclean Army during the reign of King Priam Tyndareus, known as one of the "Three Greats" who were heroes who helped to end the Mad King's Death March; a Lion * King Priam Tyndareus - King of Oraclos from the years 0986 - 1007, helped to end the Mad King's Death March, led the kingdom through Seneca Nero's Catharsis; a Jaguar It is a tightly held royal secret that although the Royal Family denounces all ties to their bestial form and claim to abandon it to show no favoritism, they actually keep it. Because only Cassius Theron and his reincarnations possess the ability to utilize the magicks of the Calling Stone, most members of the Royal Family cannot abandon their bestial form. Therefore, they have to repress it and avoid showing any form of it whatsoever to hold the illusion that they are chosen by the Goddess. Language The Holy Kingdom of Oraclos has always spoken what outside kingdoms now call The Ancient Language of the Gods. Or, for short, Seermo (pronounced "Sair-mo"). It's a pictograph-based written language, though the pictures are used mainly for letters which they string together to form words. They have letters ranging from A-Z with a few for conjoined and dual letters such as "ch", "ll", "tt", "th" etc. Numbers are inscribed as dots that, once reaching a certain number, form shapes. Open circles within the pictograph denote holiness, a letter marked for the gods. Some have been changed in recent years to account for Gorn and Aran. Religion The Oran faith was originally built around both Ora and Mira, but over the years the followers strayed from the path of forgiveness and instead really only worshipped Ora. But upon Mira's return, they have started to worship both of them again. Some have even started to worship Gorn as well, but the majority leave him out of their prayers, considering he has enough followers already, and they dislike his mischief. Ora teaches the path to Justice and Retribution, what is Good and Right within the Laws. Mira teaches Forgiveness and Acceptance, when to Welcome Nature and a bit of Chaos, and how to Love. They are mirrors of each other, life and death, punishment and forgiveness, order and chaos, hatred and love. In the Oran faith, those who live a life of sin and wrongdoing are sent to Miraclos when they die. There, they are corrupted into abhorrent versions of themselves, twisted creatures writhing in pain and agony for all eternity in a hellscape. Those who have done right in the Goddess' eyes are shown the way to Ora's dwelling and are allowed to stay by her side. In spite of the known fact that Ora had left the world, the Church teaches that she is merely watching from afar and that Mira, in the afterlife, rules over Miraclos, punishing those who had betrayed her. Some do not conform to the teachings of the church, however. In the thousand years since their creation, some people have come to shun the Goddesses. A majority of these people accept the fact that Mira is dead and that Ora left. They believe they were abandoned, and so they place no hope in any god and live by their own power. Others simply have decided that no gods exist whatsoever. How they came to be is a mystery and they are content to leave it that way, but they believe that have always been the way they are and will continue to be the way they are. They don't need to place any more thought into it. Culture Food Being as eclectic as they are, Oraclos' culinary traditions are equally as patched together. Spicy foods are enjoyed in the west and the south whereas salty and bitter foods are enjoyed in the east. In the north and central areas of Oraclos, they enjoy savory and heavy meats drowned in gravy. Separate from all the meaty diets is the Leah region. They have a special, vegetarian diet which they can easily maintain as they grow a majority of Oraclos' produce. Notable products of Oraclos are: * Paixao - Bright crimson, heart-shaped peppers grown on bushes in Yguane with a close sister plant of a yellow color growing in Mara ("Qyuli" a sweeter taste) and an orange cousin in Janome ("Ssan" tangier, with a sharper bite but short lived). It is known to be the spiciest pepper in Oraclos, the crimson especially. The seeds of the Paixao pepper must be removed before consumption, but they are ground into a spice that is not allowed on the open market and has even been used in some weaponry. * Ciocio - A hard fruit with a leathery skin that grows on the trees commonly found in Janome. To get the slimy fruit inside, you have to peel the leather (which is used for clothing and other utilities) and crack open the shell with a knife or other such tool. The inside of a ciocio fruit is often described as looking like a mutilated body, dark red and lumpy with a strange film. The fruits can be scooped out and then must be extracted from the film (which is often ground into a pulp and mixed with water then buried to form an alcoholic substance, or it can be chewed on its own for a stronger numbing effect). Drokon enjoy what is known as "Sanguine Sauce", comprised mostly of ciocio fruit and paixao peppers but traditionally also includes some coroness and diced frossleaf. * Gravina - A pink fruit growing on trees found around Lake Lamians and other, smaller bodies of water in Mara. It is a spherical shape with a lumpy rind, and the fruit inside is a lighter color with a stringy texture. It's extremely sour on its own, but it is most often enjoyed when its juice is watered down and mixed with sweet nectar. This is usually consumed alongside spicy dishes, where the juice is consumed first so as to coat the mouth with a protective layer against the stronger spices of the main dish. The rinds of the fruit are used for abrasives and when worn down used for fertilizer. This fruit has a few related species found in Janome and southern and eastern Leah. * Coroness - A pendulous purple flower found growing in the marshes of Lykaios. The flower itself isn't used for much, but inside the hollow space, a small, trumpet-shaped fruit grows. It's a deep cerise color with a mellow, funky flavor much like the surroundings it grows in. The fruit is sometimes ground into a paste for spreads. The stem of the plant is also sometimes ground up into a pulp which is then boiled in water and strained, the water is then bottled with the petals of the plant and used as a scent. * Frossleaf - A bush grown in northern Yguane and Lykaois. It's a thin, jagged dark green leaf with white on the tips and underside as if it were frosted. The white coloration is actually a harmless moss that, when extracted from the leaf, is used in medicines as a fever reducer. However, when cooking with frossleaf, it can be diced for a hint of flavor, ground up into a pulp and strained for essence, or wrapped around other foods as a shell for the food to be cooked in. * Piccoppicar - Small black beetles (Piccopago) the size of a fingertip that are collected in Moiraios, fried in a pan with spices and enjoyed as snacks. They're known for being crunchy on the outside and fluffy on the inside (after being cooked). Popular flavors are Ssan, Dwa-Qyuli, Lightly Salted, Taoruy, and Brightleaf-Celerjy. They can also be candied. * Brightleaf - A bright, acidic herb with a bitter aftertaste. It has tiny leaves and is usually used as the whole plant minus the roots. Found in Leah fields but can be grown in Moiraios as well. Used as flavoring most of the time. * Dwa - A round, green fruit from Janome and Mara. Has a thin, edible skin but the inside is soft and often described as sweet and meaty. They tend to become heavy and fall to the ground which attracts bugs and other animals, so hunters will often stake out dwa trees first. * Taoruy - A water weed that grows in Lykaios. It's very bitter and tough, and it can be dried and salted for a snack. However, it's more popular in Janome and Moiraios than Lykaios. * Celerjy - An alcoholic beverage made from treenuts found in Moiraios. It is also used to flavor and ferment other foods. Most alcoholic drinks used celerjy as a base. Literature Oraclos has had a few popular poets, but the crown doesn't extend any awards or recognition to popular artists. Those are usually done through organizations put together by citizens. Royal honors have only been awarded to individuals who have inspired the populace in a way that has flipped the kingdom's general morale or it has changed culture itself, ushering in new eras or ideals. For example, a requiem for Miriam that was written after the ban of her likeness in any medium was shuffled around various circles until it surfaced in a Duela bar and was brought to the public's attention. At the time her name had been changed to Marianne and so went unnoticed by authorities until, many years later, a historian happened to hear the poem and deduced the individual to be Miriam. However, it was far too late to ban the poem, especially not without angering the public because it was popular, and so the crown took the opposite route and posthumously awarded the author (after much digging to learn who it was) recognition for their work. Another example being an author who, with their allegorical work, brought to light a human trafficking ring headed by a lord at the time. And, on another occasion, wrote a play to expose a duke's affairs to the public (of which she was an unfortunate participant). She went by a pseudonym, "Lady Lemyr" that has since become famous and had an award named after it. The Lemyr Award for dramatical works. The most popular works in Oraclos, by far, are romantic works, epics, and scenic descriptions. There are, however, pockets that enjoy deep philosophical, inquisitive works. Music Oraclos is not well known for music. At least not of a specific kind. Much like its food, its music tastes are many and vastly different. Most artists tend to stay and improve their skills in one region, knowing that if they were to branch out, they would most likely not be well received. Moiraios tends to enjoy rhythmic, mellow music whereas their neighbors in Lykaios like raucous, energetic dancing music. Oraclos has yet to see one artist become popular in all regions and eagerly awaits the day. As with all things, the castle, when inviting musicians, will cycle through regional music so as not to favor one over the other (even if the king or queen at the time has a particular favorite). Art Oraclos, if known for anything, enjoys its iconographic works. A lot of its sculptures and portraits are of past kings and queens or heroic warriors. However, after the death of Queen Miriam, all works depicting her or King Cassius' features were banned. Only the statue in King's Square remains, and even that has no definitive features. Since then, anything representing Cassius or Miriam has been reduced to abstract colors or symbols such as Cassius' iris or Miriam's stars. Yguane is known for blowing glass and embossing metal plates. On the other side, Moiraios produces wooden sculptures and flower arrangements. Lykaios experiments with scents and perfumes and occasionally ice sculptures. Since they have the majority of the precious stone deposits, Mara often makes jewel-encrusted works or grinds them into dyes and pigments. Leah weaves with tapestries and works with Mara on dyes and pigments. Janome, with its own set of resources, explodes with art and has become the epicenter of artistic endeavors. Sports Martial styles are the most celebrated sports in Oraclos, most tourneys centering around things like sword-fighting, jousting, hand-to-hand combat and archery. Each region, of course, has their own regional sport. For example, axe-throwing in Lykaios or equestrian sports in Leah (in particular, how well the horse and owner work together). For each festival, there is usually a tournament held for some sport or another, the winner being awarded a medal and given a high seat at the concluding feast. Festivals Oraclos has six major festivals: * Festival of Unity - Held in Vesperam in the month of Tenebris, the Festival of Unity celebrates family, friends, and camaraderie. The celebration of bonds in the theme of light and shadow. The saying goes "without light, shadows cannot form, and without shadow, light has no definition". A person shouldn't have to live alone. The festival lasts three days. An opening ceremony on the first day with tournaments and a street fair. A grand ball on the second day. And, the third day is reserved for quiet repose with close relatives. * Festival of Rebirth - Celebrated in Ignit during the month of Flamma. The festival is only for one day, and its a loud, spiritual day of fun. Shops, however, will carry the theme throughout the entire month, having sales and seasonal items. Like fire, the old year burns up and makes way for the new year, at least, that is the point of the holiday. It wraps up with a tournament, then a prayer led by the current High Priest, and lastly, fireworks. * Festival of Fortune - Held in Terram in the month of Silva. It's a week-long festival celebrating harvest and local products. It's usually just sales and contests about the best livestock and produce. There is also a week-long tournament centered around hand-to-hand combat, the prize being a nice sum of money and a medal. * Festival of Spirits - Celebrated in Caelo in the month of Auras. A celebration to honor the dead. Families will light lanterns and send floating seeds on the breeze. Vigils and prayers are held and it usually lasts for three days. Fasting is usually practiced during this time as well, only one large meal held in the evening to be enjoyed with the whole family. * Festival of Triumph - A single-day festival held in Santiam in the month of Lunae. It is the holy festival, meant to honor the Gods and their heroes. A contest of might is held, each year a different sport than the last, though it cycles through after a while. Artists are also celebrated this day, with some more popular ones getting to exhibit their work in King's Circle. The day begins and ends in prayer. * Festival of the Iris - Held in Pluviae in the month of Agnus. It's a festival of gratitude and love. Present flowers to those you feel affection for, whether familial, platonic or romantic. Thank those who have done much for you or express your love. A street festival also occurs, where petals are scattered and those couples who form on the day are doused in water. This tradition started because of a story where two forbidden lovers escaped to the sea to be together. Relationships Oraclos has a good relationship with Sylpheria and Enyo. When the two nations need to meet, their representatives will go to Oraclos, and Oraclos' foreign ambassador will mediate. As for Miraclos, after the war, Oraclos still has a rough relationship with Miraclos. Orans still do not accept Mirans, but measures are being taken to gradually bring the two nations back together. Category:Kingdom